The Crazy Pill
by SheetahJet
Summary: EXTREME RANDOMNESS ALERT A new medication is invented for depression issues or to make you happy but what happens when normal people take it? UTTER INSANITY! No it’s not crack and it’s not bad for you Woot!
1. The Drug

Summary: (EXTREME RANDOMNESS ALERT) A new medication is invented for depression issues (or to make you happy) but what happens when normal people take it? UTTER INSANITY!!!!!!!!! Moo (lol). No it's not crack and it's not bad for you (Woot!).

Sheetah: Sorry I just needed an excuse to make a fanfic with randomness in it (btw the first chapter is almost all normal stuff, chapter 2 is where the randomness starts.

And…yeah…I don't own Naruto (however much I may want to)

On with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

**The drug.**

Naruto was on his was to the 'Ichiraku Ramen' shop for well….ramen, duh! And he saw a huge bilboardish sign that had the words: 'L33t medicine crap, eat at your own risk' Wtf? And there was a sign right next to it that read: 'Hap meds, for people who are depression-prone to make you Hap-py!'

"What the…" he looked at the two signs. "Omigosh! My ramen is waiting for me!" he sped off.

**At the ramen shop…**

"Hey my favorite customer! What would you like? Today it's on the house!" cheered Ayame in an eerily happy tone.

"YAY! I'll have barbeque pork ramen!"

"Coming right up!"

Once happily eating his fourth bowl of ramen, Naruto (finally) noticed that Ayame was much too happy. "Oi Ayame. What's up with you, you're so… happy"

"Is being happy a bad thing?!" she steamed. "Sorry Naruto, I'm happy because my grandpa just invented this sweet new medicine so maybe we'll get enough money to finally do something else besides make ramen!" she instantly regretted what she had said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't close this place down!!!!!!!"

"N-naruto that's not what I meant." She tried to calm him down.

"Ok"

"…"

"Wait a sec… don't tell me that your grandpa invented _that_!" He pointed at the sign with the, L33t medicine crap… stuff

"Oh kami, no! the other one."

"Ah." He threw a kunai at the 'idiotic' sign. It ripped off of the billboard and landed on the nearest building. Naruto started laughing.

"Nice one."

Just then a voice was heard coming from outside. "Shut up I said I wanted Barbeque not Ramen!"

"Sir you haven't taken your medication it will make you feel much better."

"I don't need no stupid medication!!!!!" There was a smack and something flew through the window, and landed in Naruto's ramen… not that he noticed, he was to busy trying to ignore the shouts coming from the other side of the wall. He stuffed his face with noodles (and the pill…thing). He slurped up the broth and gave the empty bowl to Ayame. "Thanks a bunch!"

"No problem, but next time you come your food won't be free."

Naruto grinned. "Yah I know, see ya later!" He bolted out of the ramen shop.

He saw Sasuke, and of course Sakura tagging along trying to get him to notice her.

"Darn you Sasuke." Naruto started off towards them, but then slowed to a stop. "Uhhg… I don't feel so…" He collapsed in the middle of the street.

* * *

Sorry… I know this chapter is short, but I'm just kinda ending them where there's a good spot to….end. The others will probably be short(ish) too. Gomen!

Anyhow… I'm not forcing you to review…but it _does_ make me happy to get them. Tell meh if you hate-don't care-love it (if you want to that is). In case you wanted to know that…..


	2. Let the Randomness Begin!

Muahahahahahahaha... cough sorry I am only able to write this when I'm hyper (I wonder why that is) so…yeah.

On to chapter 2 Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

**Let the randomness begin!**

"Hey Sakura, you should probably help Naruto." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Wha?" Sakura looked around, and spotted him, lying on the ground. She sighed, not wanting to loose Sasuke… again. But she knew she had to help Naruto. "Fine." Sakura walked up to the blonde idiot, she nudged him with her foot. He stirred, and then shot up onto his feet. Naruto started laughing.

"You idiot." Sakura attempted to punch him, but he dodged it like he was made of rubber. He laughed harder, and ran in the direction of a certain bird headed emo.

"Get back here!" Sakura took off after him.

Naruto rushed up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, Sasuke!"

"Wha-ahhg!"

Naruto glomped him.

"Naruto? What are you-?"

The blonde socked him one.

"Ahhhhhgh!!!" Sasuke flew through the air.

"No! I don't want to take my stupid dang medication!!!!!" The angry man (from before XD) took the pill out of the nurse's hand and chucked it up into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-" the pill went in to the mouth of the (still) flying Sasuke. "Khu! Lehkc! Ackh!" he chocked on the pill.

"I'll save you sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He Leaped into the air and punched Sasuke in the back, hard.

Sasuke coughed a couple times, and then swallowed. He slumped down onto his knees.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Sakura rushed over to Sasuke (it's about time).

Sasuke looked at her with a straight face…and then burst into tears.

"S-sasuke?"

"What's wrong dude!"

"Itachi sob he sob he's so mean!" The dark haired….. person, started sobbing uncontrollably. He flopped onto his stomach and started pounding the ground.

"…"

"He dyed my eyes black sob how dare he!" Sasuke was suddenly standing, he had fire in is eyes (sudden determination?). "I will re-dye my eyes!" He thought for a second. "ORANGE!"

"Yay! my colour!"

"Eye colour no jutsu!" Sasuke closed his eyes and made some hand signs.

"Uhm… Sasuke… that's not a real jutsu."

Sasuke's eyes flashed open, and they were bright orange. "If I want it to be a real jutsu that it's a real jutsu!!!" he screamed.

Sakura took a few steps back. "Okay… fine, it is a real jutsu….kinda."

"YAY!" Sasuke jumped over Sakura's head. "Time to do 'The Sasuke'!" Sasuke jumped onto and imaginary stage, with spotlights. He started doing the moon-walk back and forth across the 'stage'. "Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh" he flipped over and started bouncing oh his head. "Uh-huh uh-huh uhhuhuhhuhuhhuh."

"Looks fun!" Naruto jumped onto the 'stage' along-side Sasuke and started doing the exact same moves at the exact same time.

"Cweepy." Sakura shuddered. "Am I the only one with any sanity left?!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped their dancing and both looked at Sakura.

"W-why are you guys looking at me?"

"I don't know." Said Naruto, the two boys looked at each other.

"Wanna play tag?"

"Yeah! You're It!"

"You've got three seconds to run!"

"Ahh!" Naruto took off.

"2...1... I'm gonna get you!" Sasuke sped off in the opposite direction.

"That was… weird." Sakura mused. "What's wrong with them today?"

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto and sasuke both came charging from different sides of the road. They crashed into eachother and fell over, laughing their heads off.

Just then two mysterious figures poofed out of nowhere.

* * *

Muahahahaha cliffy(?) maybe… ahhg whatever. The third chapter will be up soon (because I already wrote it o ) -;;;;;

Gomen (again) for the short chapter!

I hope this made you laugh (it made me and my brothers laugh…but we're crazy at least I am sooooooo.)

Did you like it?


	3. Figures, hats & Sakura goes insane

Konnichi-wa!!!!! waves this is mah third chapter been posed in two days!!1 woot! how are you peeplez! ... Gahhahahahhhhhhahahahhhhh!!!!!!!!! **The silence it kills!!!!!!!!!!! **cough sorry... anyhowz,

On with chapter three! (the full chapter name didn't fit into the chapter selecter thing)

* * *

Chapter 3

**Action figures umbrella hats and Sakura goes insane.**

"OMG! Naru look! They made action figures of us!!!" screamed Sasuke with wild pointing.

"WO0oT!" Naruto put 'himself' into a headlock.

"I shall name you Garfy!" Sasuke tackled the life sized version of himself.

"My name is Saseku you dope!" He punched Sasuke in the face.

"Bad Garfy go to you're crate!" Sasuke ordered pointing to a cage that just happened to be there.

Saseku/Garfy whimpered and went into the cage. "You and your persuasive-ness!"

"Aww, Sasu why doesn't Fuzzyplank move!" Naruto asked with puppy-dog-eyes.

Mah name is Naturo!"

"Hey! You're missing a quotation mark at the front of your speaking!" Naruto hid behind Sakura. "Save me!"

Sasuke's mouth became huge and he bit-off Naturo/Fuzzyplank's head. "Rawr."

"My hero!" Naruto said fangirlishly, he clasped his hands together.

"Just doin' my job." Sasuke puffed out his chest, and a light shinned from behind him.

A bunch of Naruto clones crowded around Sasuke and let out high-pitched squeals.

Just then I butted in. "Sakura I'm getting bored with you, you need to go insane too."

"What if I don't want to?" She stuck her tongue out at the sky.

"Omigosh, it's god!" Sasuke squealed.

"I'm not God you idiot! Sakura…too bad, you don't have a choice."

A random doctor person came out of nowhere and shoved a pill down Sakura's throat.

"Blek! Uhhhgh…" Sakura toppled down a (very) convenient flight of stairs, that were made of sponge.

"WO0T!" Sasuke and Naruto picked her up and lifted her above their heads. "Mosh-pit!" They started running around with her.

"Mleep! Don't kiill me!!!"

The two boys chucked her up into the air, on the way back down she grabbed a cloud. "Stupid cloud." She threw it back into the sky.

A voice came from nowhere. "Mommy that girl is mean!"

Just then it started pouring rain.

"Saku I think you made the cloud cry." Naruto said looking up at the sky.

"I came prepared!" Sakura put on a hat with a little umbrella on it.

"Oh yeah? well…" Naruto pulled out one of those little paper umbrellas that you find in tropical drinks. He put it above his head.

"Well…well… I've got something too!" Sasuke grinned. He pulled out a hat with a folded-up thing on the top. "My umbrella hat!"

He put the hat on his head and gave the folded-up thing a little smack. A giant umbrella… thing unfolded, it looked like a minibus.

"Sasu," Naruto whined. "Why do you have a minibus on your head?"

"MINE!!!!!!" Sasuke reached out his arms, and fell sideways. He was now up five feet in the air being held up by the giant umbrella, which weight more than he did. Sasuke waved his arms to try to get himself back on his feet, but this caused him to topple even more. Sasuke, now on his head, flailed about making himself teeter back and forth.

"Sasuke-kun you look like a clock." Sakura teetered back and forth in the same way the umbrella-head was doing.

* * *

Yeah... more on the umbrella-hat-ness in the next chapter (the chappies after this might take a little longer for me to post cuz I haven't written them yet...) ... I'm hyper, Go Sheetah! write write write!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I write this fic when I'm hyper) I've just been dancing to techno music for like a half an hour Woot!!!! 

Ja-ne!


	4. Sasu's new hat and Al?

Hello sorry that i took FOREVER to post this the next chapter isn't even started so... that sucks.

Whatever, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**New hat and… Al?**

"Gemmedowngemmedowngemmedown!!!!!!"

Sakura chucked a handful of kunai at the storm clouds, the rain stopped.

"Woo! Good work Saku!" Naruto gave her a hi-five.

Naruto looked at Sasuke (still flailing). "I'll save you from the monster!" He beat the crap out of the minibus hat…thing, it flew through the air and landed on top of a building and then exploded.

Sasuke hit the ground head first. "Ow." He sat up and looked at Naruto with puppy dog eyes. "You-you killed my hat." He started sobbing.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun." Sakura went up to Sasu and hugged him.

"Yeah Sasu! I'll make you a new one!" Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed a shuriken; he threw it at the road. The blonde then picked a giant block of cement out of the street. Naruto made a bunch of clones and started painting pink and orange happy faces all over it. "Done!"

"Yay! new hat!" (it's the same size as his old hat) Sasuke picked up the painted block of cement and put it on his head. "I like this one better!" He took a step, and then he was squished flat by his new hat.

"That's an odd way to die," came a voice out of nowhere. Someone or something, teleported on top of Sasuke's cement block.

"OMG! It's the ghost of Christmas' past!!!!" Naruto screamed like a little girl.

"Have you come to take my Sasuke-kun?!"

"I'm the Grim Reaper," The cloaked figure mumbled.

"Oh…"

"What do you mean, 'Oh'!? aren't you scared?!"

"I challenge you to a duel!!!!" Naruto rolled up his sleeves.

The Grim Reaper sighed and reached behind his back. "I didn't want to have to do this, but it looks like I have no choice."

Sakura and Naruto gasped.

The cloaked Reaper whipped out his……………. Bloody scythe!!!!!!!!! (or not) actually it was a deck of yugioh cards.

"Yay! Card games!"

"No Sakura this is serious." Naruto leaped into the air. "HYYYAAAAH!!!!" he punched the grim reaper through the head.

"Ow!" The cloaked figure ran away crying.

"Gimme back Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto stole the grim reaper's scythe just as he disappeared through a random portal thing.

Sakura and Naru looked at it intently………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

--Three hours later--

"It's not doing anything…" Sakura whispered.

"MINE!" Naruto chucked the scythe at Sasuke's cement block. "Let's go on a killing spree!"

"Ok!"

Naruto went to get the scythe. Sasuke grabbed it from Naruto. "MINE!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto glomped him. "You ish alive!"

"Yay!" Naruto and Sasuke danced around the street.

Just then (dun dun duuuuuuun) a loud gasp came out of nowhere, and an interdimentionaltransportofcoolnessholeriftthing appeared and Al ran through it (fullmetal alchemist). "FOOD FOR BROTHER!!!!!!!!" he screamed, and started chucking dead rabbits at Naruto.

"Ack! Black! Gack!" Naru started running in circles. "Sasu saaaaaave meeee!!!" Naruto stopped running and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve… they were both pummeled with rabbits.

* * *

Sorry.. this may not make any sense what-so-ever (so I will explain) ok in an episode of FMA Al and Ed trap a rabbit/bunny and a fox steals it and later in the episode he says "food for brother" when he finds mushrooms... so...yeah. There is some means to my madness... ok not really...

Later dudes!


End file.
